


【OLIVER×PERCY】短打合集

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY※共收錄五篇小短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895272
Kudos: 5





	【OLIVER×PERCY】短打合集

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY  
> ※共收錄五篇小短篇，各篇無關聯

**《苦惱》**

號稱衛斯理家最優秀聰明的派西也有著令他相當苦惱的問題，這個問題已經困擾著他好長一段時間了，但他還是找不到答案。

當他的好朋友奧利佛朝他露出那抹像太陽一般燦爛的笑容並溫和地喊著他的名字時，他的大腦在那瞬間就開始停擺。之後他只好任由奧利佛往他的嘴裡塞食物進去或者拉著他去觀看他沒什麼興趣的魁地奇球賽。梅林作證他真的不想要這樣，但是——每次見到奧利佛因餵食成功或是看到他喜歡的球隊獲得勝利時臉上那開心的表情，他又覺得這樣也沒什麼不好。唉…他到底該怎麼辦？  
  
  
  
**《苦澀》**

總是以爽朗直率的態度面對任何事的奧利佛也有著埋藏在心底已久的煩惱，他完全不知道該怎麼辦，甚至無數個夜晚為這件事輾轉難眠。

當他最重視的好朋友派西看到他因練習魁地奇而受傷時，派西總是會輕蹙眉頭先訓了他一頓，而後把他拉回房間親自幫他治療傷口。  
每當看著派西蹲下身為他輕聲唸出治癒咒語的樣子時，一股苦澀感和疼痛感如潮湧般席捲過他的心臟。

即使我現在離你這麼近，為什麼我卻不能緊緊抱住你？無論我有多麼喜歡你，卻始終無法傳達給你，只能對著天空輕輕訴說出我真正的心意——『無論醒著還是睡著，我都想著你。』  
  
  
  
**《生存意義》**

一直以來都只有自己一個人。除了親人之外，他沒有任何朋友。但他不覺得自己是個孤獨的人，他對人與人之間複雜的人際關係感到厭煩，他寧願把所有時間和精力花費在書本上。

最近派西突然感到迷惘，他這麼努力地用功讀書到底換來了什麼？難道他活著的意義只是為了看那些他花上一輩子的時間也看不完的書嗎？——他不知道。

某天他的生活內突然闖進一個人，那個男孩總是笑嘻嘻地圍在他身邊打轉，就算自己對他再怎麼冷淡，男孩仍是保持著微笑待在他身邊。  
一開始他的確是覺得這個人很煩，但久而久之，當那個男孩有時不在他身邊時就會有股莫名的惆悵感浮上心頭——一定是他最近太累了。他想。

聖誕節前夕，奧利佛像往常一樣蹦蹦跳跳的來找派西，派西看到他時微微一驚，「…你怎麼還在學校？」

奧利佛笑著答道：「我今年不打算回家！」

派西不解的眨了眨眼睛，「為什麼？」

奧利佛嘴角的弧度越來越深，「因為你在這裡阿！」

派西一愣，他這話是什麼意思…？奧利佛牽起派西的雙手，認真又專注地笑望著他，有些靦腆的說：「因為我想跟派西在一起。」

一瞬間派西突然有想落淚的衝動，胸口內被某種溫暖的感覺充滿著，在那一刻他深深地感覺到他活著究竟是為了什麼。

派西強忍住眼淚不讓它流下，輕輕回握住奧利佛的手，帶著鼻音勉強發出一個單音，「嗯…」  
  
  
  
**《告白》**

隨著年齡增長，你變得益發耀眼——為你心跳加快的次數也越來越多。但無論如何我是怎麼也說不出那句『我喜歡你』。  
只要能每天陪在你身邊，跟著你的心情或喜或悲，這樣就很好。

但眼見離畢業只剩半年，一想到之後我們會因為各自的人生道路而漸行漸遠，我不禁開始焦躁起來——好想永遠待在你身邊。

「派西。」紅髮少年看了他一眼，又將視線轉回書本上，「…有什麼事？」

「再過半年我們就要畢業了。」木透說道。

「…嗯。」派西皺了下眉，靜靜等他說下去。

他遲疑了一會兒，才繼續說：「我有一個願望想請你聽我說…」

「什麼？」

木透低聲問道：「我可以…繼續陪在你身邊嗎？」

派西一怔，「呃？？」

木透下意識的用手指搔了搔臉，一雙眼睛慌亂地轉動著有些不好意思的說：「我的意思是——我很喜歡你，你願意跟我在一起嗎？」

派西看著他好半响，抿了抿唇，怪聲怪氣的問道：「…這句話你怎麼不早點說？！」

木透不敢置信的看向派西，派西緊閉著嘴唇有些臉紅地別過頭。木透微笑，溫和地問：「派西，你的回答呢？」

派西癟了癟嘴，沒好氣的說：「你不是知道了？幹麻還要我說？？」

「我想聽你說。」

派西轉回頭，盯著木透一臉期待的神情，半天才開口回應：「…我討厭你。」

「咦？！！」看到木透那深受打擊的表情，派西急忙改口說：「騙你的，剛剛那是騙你的。」

「派西…」木透無聲地催促著，派西認命似的嘆了口氣，「好，我說。我說就是了。」派西頓了頓，才結結巴巴地開口：「我——」  
  
  
  
**《心意》**

我跟他都不是擅於用言語來表達內心情感的人。即使不說什麼甜言蜜語，我們還是能透過別種方式讓對方明白我對你的心意。

每天早上在他尚未完全醒過來時，一股淡淡的花香就先撲鼻過來，讓他帶著溫和的心情慢慢睜開眼睛。派西迷迷糊糊的坐起身，揉了揉眼，轉過頭去只看到疊得一踏糊塗的棉被和擺放在房間角落的矮桌上的鮮花。有時是一朵，有時是一束。花的種類也都不一樣，前天是秋牡丹，昨天是西洋杜鵑，今天是粉色的玫瑰花束。

他搖搖晃晃的爬下床，步伐有些不穩的走到矮桌前拿起花束，隨著不斷飄過來的香味他的意識漸漸清醒過來。他伸出另一隻手用手指輕緩地撥弄著柔嫩的花瓣，真不知道那個傢伙是從哪找來這些花的，居然能每天都變出不同的花。

其實他並沒有特別喜歡花，他又不是女人需要別人送花給他討歡心，但既然奧利佛都特地找來了他也不好再說什麼。事實上，自從有了這些花後他開始期待早晨的來臨，當奧利佛去晨練時他不用怕醒過來只會面對滿室的沉寂。

派西不自覺地牽起一抹微笑，小心翼翼的拿著花走到廚房，將玫瑰花插到餐桌上的花瓶後開始準備他們兩人的早餐——在認識奧利佛之前他從來不下廚，而在認識奧利佛之後他居然無師自通的學會做一些簡單的料理和小點心。不管好不好吃，奧利佛總是高高興興吃完他做的早餐，高高興興的喝掉他煮的咖啡。

他希望奧利佛能明白——他所做的這些並不只是在回報他送的那些花，也是他表達心意的一種方式。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
